


A Harmless Prank Goes Awry

by orphan_account



Series: Tales From Avatar Country [3]
Category: Avatar (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Fiction, Smut, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've played many pranks on John that you've both laughed yourselves silly over. However, tonight... He does not find your prank funny and teaches you a small lesson.





	A Harmless Prank Goes Awry

His eyes lit up like flames as you took a step back. You had really done it now. A glaring John took a step towards you, jaw clenched. You realized he quickly had grown annoyed by your teasing and "harmless pranks" recently, but you had ignored the voice in the back of your head warning against all your ideas. Your smile melted off your face as quick as his mood had turned sour.

John threw down the pile of tinder and firewood he had been collecting with your assistance (or lack there of) to take up to his chamber for the night. You soon found yourself backing up, careful not to trip on the cobblestones outside of the back courtyard.

“Listen, John... It was just a joke. I didn’t mean-”

He had no time for your words as he had been advancing towards you and you retreated till your back smacked into a wall, stopping your pace. He continued, pressing his hands on either side of your head, enclosing you between himself and the stone wall.

“You think you were being cute and funny. Hiding a fake brown recluse spider in the woodshed? Especially in the pile you knew I would get wood from! Is acting like a brat what satisfies you?” His voice was low and stern.

You tried to make a noise of protest but no sound came out. His nostrils flared and you felt his breath slide over your skin.

“Then I shall teach you a lesson and show you what satisfies me,” he growled in your ear.

All of a sudden you felt him toss you over his shoulder, carrying you off to a clear spot in the back courtyard grounds.

"John! I didn't mean to make you mad! Put me down!" You demand release while flailing about on his shoulder. You did take a moment to take in the view of his cute ass and appreciate it before resuming your thwarted attempts to be put back on your feet.

Was he serious? Sure you had been acting a little bratty, but, was this really necessary? You thought to yourself as you remained hanging from his shoulder.

He sat on a large tree stump, laying you over his knee while you continued to attempt to escape him. One hand held you steady against his lap, while the other yanked your leggings away to reveal your bare backside. Just as you had expected, he made a firm slap that made you yelp. John placed his hand on the cheek he smacked, soothing the sting slightly, before smacking your cheek once more, leaving it pink. Again you let out a squeal of surprise at the sting.

“Hush now, or I may have to spank you harder” He rubbed the stinging print he left again

You pressed your lips tightly together, determined to stay quiet. Your silence did not last long, however. He began to run his fingers between your legs, over your slit. You gasped at how gentle his rough fingers were being. One finger pressed against your entrance and pushed in. In and out, he began working on you. Slowly, he added another and you couldn’t help but let out a whimper of pleasure. John's hands worked quicker, encouraging little shakes to emit from the rest of your body. He sensed the pleasure he was bringing you and stopped immediately.

“No!” you moaned as soon as his fingers left you alone. You were both a little surprise by your sudden protest. John, was quite amused by it.

”I... please -”

“You want more? You’re not satisfied?” He taunted, rolling you off his lap so you were left on your knees before him.

You bowed your head, embarrassed slightly and nodded.

“Then you must earn it.” You didn’t have to look up to know a smirk had appeared on his face.

He gestured his hand down towards his straining bulge. You looked up as though asking if what you thought he just demanded was indeed what meant. He nodded, waiting for you to proceed.

You fumbled at the fabric of his pants and gripped his already hard length as it sprang free from the confining fabric. You cautiously began your work, allowing him to slip over your tongue. John’s hand rested at the crown of your head, encouraging you to keep sucking him into your mouth. You let your tongue play against the head of his cock as he let out soft groans.

“Enough” he said, suddenly pulling you away.

You fell to your back and he was over you just as quickly.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked, still grinning darkly.

You nodded, already wet with excited anticipation. “Please."

You felt the head of his cock rubbing against your folds and clit a few times before pushing in without warning. You moaned and the sudden pained pleasure it filled you with. He was hunched over you, gritting his teeth as he continuously thrusted with the same ferocity he had started with. You couldn't help but arch your back and cry out his name in pleasure which only encouraged him further. He pulled your hips up to his, letting you to wrap your legs around him. This allowed him to push in even deeper and fill you up. His ragged gasps and your whimpers were the only sounds around you. Everything else around you seemed to blur.

All you could see was John, hovering over you, filling you with pleasure and bringing you both closer to the edge. Your nails dug into his shoulders, leaving angry little moons in his skin. There was no helping it, you clung to him as you reached your orgasm, soon followed by him. Beaded with sweat and breathing heavily, he collapsed over you and you held on to him even tighter. Your stuttering and lack of words had not improved since this encounter began.

“John... you -”

“Hush. Do not spoil the moment. Enjoy the silence, and remember the lesson you were taught tonight”

You did as you were told, recalling the encounter that had just taken place. Sudden, somewhat scary, but very satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on the fly so not as detailed as I would've gone with it had I had more time. An edit will happen later in the week as I work on the next tale in this series.


End file.
